If I Walk Away
by Liya.Is.Here
Summary: Orphan. Alchemist. Run-Away. Nicola ran away from her family at 14 but when her brother returns, with an offer to join the military. But what will happen when love gets in the way of an important mission. Saving Amestris from the Homunculi and their father.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first story on but this story is already published on Quotev as anonymous.

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood or any of its characters except Nicola and a few other OC's. Enjoy !

 **Prologue: A New Beginning**

My parents died when I was 8 and my brother was 12. We didn't have a complete bond but it lingered slightly between us. Brother had always been strong yet silent and I was just shy. I rarely spoke and in return people often ignored me. I don't really mind, at least there's no one to annoy me. When Aunt adopted us, I could tell she didn't know how to treat me. She was kind but she rarely spoke to me, except for asking how I was during dinner, if she remembered, that was. After our parents death, brother and I seemed to split further apart to the point where he barely acknowledged me, it hurt to know that my brother, my own flesh and blood doesn't want to care about me. I'm probably just another burden to him.

I left when I was 14, I didn't want to but it would be better for everyone. I didn't bother to say goodbye, it's not like anyone would care anyway. I remember the day I left as if it was yesterday. The house was quiet as usual. Aunt was working in the bar, brother was training and I was sat alone as usual.

I'd found out I could do alchemy when I was ten when I bought a book on it from a small bookshop. Because of my timidity, I didn't tell my Aunt nor my brother, they wouldn't believe me if I told them. Would they? So I taught myself in my Aunt's attic. From the small attic window I could see brother training with his teacher. After staring for a while and I went back to reading my book .No one used the attic so I made it into my personal practice area. I moved all the old furniture aside and made sure there was room to practice. I swapped old book covers onto my alchemy books so if anyone came up into my safe haven they wouldn't find out my secret. I decided to take a break from alchemy and read a book about flowers. I always loved flowers. They were so beautiful without even trying. In most ways they were perfect. After about 20 minutes of flicking through the book, I heard a commotion outside. Brother's teacher looked angry and seemed to be yelling at brother. His words were muffled by the glass but I could still hear the slight anger in his voice. Soon after brother marched inside.

As I creeped downstairs I could hear brother talking to our Aunt in the kitchen. I stayed on the stairs where I could just about hear what they were saying.

"I'm leaving. I can't do this any more." said brother, not even greeting his guardian .

"And where are you going?" our Aunt replied without a moment of hesitation

"I'm joining the military. I need to..."

Before I could hear the rest of his sentence, I'd already ran back to the attic and sat back at my window seat. My mother was gone along with my father and now my brother was going as well. I felt heartbroken but betrayed. My brother may not have been the most caring but at least he was there.

He'd promised father before he died to always be there for me, and he'd already broken the promise multiple times but this was the end. I went back to my room and found a bag big enough to hold clothes and books in. My room (same layout just without T.V and computer) had cream walls and dark blue sheets adorned my bed. My shelves held more nature books and I shoved 3 of my favourite books into my bag after putting clothes in as well as some of my savings. Checking the hallway, I ran upstairs to the attic and grabbed some of my favourite alchemy books including the journal I'd written all my notes into. And then I waited. I waited until 'family' had gone to sleep and left.

I wanted a new life. I wanted to start again. I wanted to forget. I hope they don't forget though.


	2. Chapter 2: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**3 YEARS LATER**

I woke up to the ringing of my loud and annoying alarm clock. I slapped my hand over it, finally silencing it and then rose groggily from my bed. I slouched towards the bathroom,stopping once to yawn.

After checking for a towel, I got into the shower and started my daily routine. When I'd finished I went to my wardrobe and took out a plain white shirt, a light blue skirt and lacy light blue pumps. I then laid the outfit on my bed and walked over to my dressing table. I combed my curly black hair and let it fall into soft curls over my shoulders. While combing my hair, I stared at my round face and my coal coloured eyes. My skin was really pale which made me look like a porcelain doll. After applying a plain lip gloss and a thin layer of eye-liner, I got ready and took my beige trench coat from the coat stand and slipped it on.

As I walked through the streets I'd come to love, I thought of my journey to get there.

 _As I walked through the streets of East City, with my bag on my shoulder, I thought about my decision. I loved my family but I needed to escape. I needed_ _ **an**_ _escape._

 _I needed a new life. I walked to the nearest train station and bought a ticket for the next train to the south. The train arrivied within half an hour and I was on my way to the future. The train was practically empty so it was easy to find a seat where I would be left to myself. I soon fell asleep, dreaming about dragons and angels. Even though,the thoughts seemed childish they helped ease my worried mind. After what felt like 5 minutes, but was actually hours, I was awakened by a tired and angry seeming train conductor. In fear of being shouted at, I ran of the train as soon as possible and walked onto the platform. MINTHEAL. The sign read. This was to be my new home. I then realised the flaw of my plan. I wouldn't have enough money for accommodation and I would soon run out of food. As I stood, contemplating my actions, I felt a harsh tug on my bag. Before I knew what was even happening, my bag was in the hands of a laughing girl with waist length blonde hair. After standing in shock, I ran after her retreating figure, bumping into traders setting up their stalls for the day. I shouted after the girl, asking her to "Stop!" or "Wait!". My calls were soon abided when a similar looking boy with blonde hair and glasses framing blue eyes blocked her path._

 _"Iona! What did I tell you about stealing things? Granny's not going to be happy." said_ _the boy_ _in a brotherly tone. With the similarities in their appearances I would say they were twins._

 _"But Dom, It was fun. And I was going to give it back anyway." the girl_ _'Iona'_ _mumbled, obviously seeking fun but in the wrong ways. 'Dom' didn't even reply before snatching the bag from his sisters hands and thrusting the bag into my hands._

 _"I'm Dom and this is my sister Iona. I'm really sorry for what she did and I hope you can forgive us. Well her anyway." said Dom with his lips forming a smile. I blushed from the sudden introduction and from running. He actually wasn't that bad looking apart from the blond hair blue eyes he had strong cheekbones. He was the kind of guys you hear about in all those romance books. but i couldn't see him like that. dom is the kind of guy you see helping young children or working somewhere important._

 _"Hi. It's OK and my name's Nicola." I replied with a small rare smile._

 _"I bet we will be best friends" Iona burst out with pure childishness. I took this moment to look at her properly._

 _She had blonde waist length and teal coloured eyes. She wore a yellow sun dress that seemed to mimic her hyper personality. Dom chuckled at her forwardness and I giggled as well. Suddenly Dom and I were holding hands with Iona and being spun in a circle. My eyes widened in shock and Dom seemed used to it._

 _"I know! Why don't we take you to see Granny?!" she blurted out and was instantly pulling her brother and I along with her._

 _Their_ _grandmother_ _was a kind old woman who was passionate about her bakery. After explaining my situation, they gladly allowed me to live with them and everything seemed happy for about a year. It was one of the best years of my life. I felt normal. I felt like I belonged._

 _Then everything did a 180 flip, their grandmother died of an illness that the doctors were unable to cure. i dont think ive ever seen someone so upset, like the twins were.[ unless i count myself]. there grandmother was all they had left. iona was a mess but me and dom were always there. it may not sound true but i really feel like part of there family._

 _their grandmother written the three of us in her will and left the twins her business, home and half her money and the rest of the money to me. She was so sweet, she didn't even know who I was that well but she still gave me something like I was one of her own._

 _Iona was a very bubbly girl who always saw the brighter side of the situation. She always wore bright clothes and never seemed to stop talking while Dom was still as optimistic but less hyper. He was definitely the more sensible one of the twins and had a leash on Iona in when she became hard to handle._

 _I was still shy but they helped me open up and become more confident. In a way I balanced their personalities and kept peace in the friendship. Iona called us the Dream Team. We were inseparable . They became my new family but I never forgot my old one. I don't think I ever could, every time I close my eyes or sit back to think I remember the words my brother said_ ' _ **I can't do this any more I'm leaving...it's all for the better'**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **So this is first proper chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave reviews and any ideas you have. xx**


End file.
